KRBaY Smash Remake
by GreenSwitch
Summary: It's basically KRBaY, but with Smash Characters. MOST EPISODES WILL BE INCLUDED. IF THERE'S ONE I DON'T LIKE, IT WILL BE REPLACED. K Plus just in case. (Note: Also on Deviant Art by my dA account TailsTurtonator. Look me up on there if you want to see the story on there.)
1. Characters

**(Second time trying to cope-paste this. Hello everyone! Darker here! I'm working on a remake of Kirby Right Back at Ya. This is going to say the characters, which goes:**_ Kirby Character - Smash Character (name if renamed)_**. Makes sense? Anyways, characters, then first ep.)**

Main Characters 

Kirby - Dark Samus (Darky)

Tiff - Zelda

Tuff - Ike

Meta Knight - Lucina

King Dedede - Marth

Escargoon - Roy

Nightmare - Dracula

Customer Service - Richter

Sub Characters

Fololo - Popo (Popolo)

Falala - Nana (Nanala)

Tokkori - Falco

Sword - Chrom

Blade - Robin

Rick - Dillon

Kine - Zora Young Link (Link)

Coo - Ridley

Whispy Woods - Petey Piranha

Sir Ebrum - Bowser

Lady Like - Bayonetta

Kabu - Statue of Master Hand (Hander)

Cappies

Kawasaki - Kawasaki…?

Honey - Isabelle

Iro - Olimar

Spikehead - Villager (Blake)

Yabui - Dr Mario

Tuggle - Pit

Gengu - Dark Pit

Mayor Len - Mario

Mabel - Shulk

Melman - Wario

Curio - Shovel Knight (Shovel)

Chief Bookem - Isaac


	2. Ep1 - Darky Comes to Spirit Town

A purplish blue bird with weird clothing sleeps in a hole in a thick tree, moon shining over head. In another part of town, a flock of sheep in a pin are sleeping, unaware of the monster creeping on them. The creature shadows over the sheep, making one wake up, then seven, then the rest. The creature turns out to be giatuant octopus, tentacles dripping from its head and using hand like limbs to pull itself around. The sheep try to flee, but the octopus scoops some of them up. Some escape will being pulled to the creature, but most can't. The creature picks up a sheep, staring at it before eating it whole and alive.

The sheep tender, a pink rabbit with clothes and can talk, came out just in time to get smacked on the head with a sheep skull. More bones fall around her as the octopus ate them up. The octopus lifted itself off the ground after its meal, the sheep tender screeching in fear. Then it bursted over to the castle.

_..._

Out in the middle of space, a light blue starship flew by, a black armored creature sleeping inside of it. Suddenly, something screeched, causing it to wake up. Tired and confused, it looked at the flashing and screeching screen. 'Warp'. It whimpered as its view of the starry sky closed, replaced with a pale blue hood. The ship jerked and it was sent flying through a wormhole.

Once on the other side, it jerked stopping, the hood opening. Groaning, the creature fixed itself to get back on the comfy chair it was in. It looked ahead and eyes went wide. Smiling, its rounded claws touched the glass and stared at the beauty in front of it. Space is surely beautiful.

_..._

"A monster?!" a redhead snapped. "That's ridiculous, there's no monster in this castle!"

"Yes there is it's big it's scary and eats everything in sight!" the sheep tender quickly replied.

"That's King Marth!" the redhead snapped, hitting the rabbit with the hilt of his sword. "There's no monster so go back to your homes so his majesty can finish his supper in piece."

"Hey, wait a minute, Roy, not so fast!" a kid in a white dress chirped, quickly being followed by a blue haired kid with armor, a turtle-ish creature, and a woman in a black outfit. "How do we know you're not lying again?"

"Yea, like you usually do!" the boy snapped.

"You have no right to speak to me that way," Roy chirped, looking at the four. "You're parents should slap you silly."

"Papa, something fishy's going on," the girl said, facing the turtle-ish creature.

"You might be right, Zelda," the turtle-ish creature nodded. "A monster is the kind of thing Marth would love."

"Then he must be behind this!" the woman snapped.

"You're a court official, how dare you accuse your royal highness!" Roy snapped, waving his sword above the two's heads. He looked at the king. "You want me to check them in for a two week stay in the dungeon, sweet kingy?"

Marth laughed and turned his chair to face them, fork still holding a piece of meat. "A monster, huh? Would the monster seem to look anything like that?" He pointed at a semi-clear ink tank with a small, cute eyed octopus in it.

"That's it! That's the monster!" the sheep tender said.

"Except it was a hundred times bigger!" another towns folk added.

Marth laughed, already having put the fork down, and walked over to the tank. "Well, you can see it's no monster. It's my new pet octopus and the only thing she eats is sardines." Said fish was dropped into the tank, the octopus quickly and happily eating it up. Marth laughed again. "This fellow wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was at the end of a fish hook."

"Of course it wouldn't!" Roy agreed. "Now GET OUT and go back to your homes so the king can have his dessert! Go on, poof you're gone!" As he said that, Zelda ran up to the tank and looked at the octopus. The two stared at each other, through the octopus blinked many times and eyes flashed green.

_..._

Most of the town next to the castle looked at a giant statue of a white glove that was pretty old and rusted. "Tell me, citizens of Smashland, for what purpose have you come to consult me?" the statue asked.

"We seek your wisdom and knowledge, Hander! For three nights, a giant monster has been stealing our sheep!" the turtle-ish creature replied.

"And is robbing some of us of our beauty sleep," the woman added.

"King Marth says its not his monster," a man in red started.

"But I don't believe that raskal!" a blonde in blue armor finished.

"You know the truth, Hander!" the boy next to Zelda chirped.

"Please tell us where the monster is, Hander, and how we can make it go away!" Zelda begged.

"The monster is here and all of Smashland is in grave danger," Hander started.

"Why did he come here?" Zelda asked.

"It was called here by your very own King Marth," Hander replied.

From the entrance but still a bit far, Roy chirped, "Looks like the big Hander got your number, crowny." He was smacked on the head by Marth.

"That tattle-telling statue!" Marth hissed.

"And the monster was created by one more powerful than King Marth," Hander continued.

"I'll like to lock both of them up," the blonde hissed.

"What could we do to stop them?" the man in red asked.

"There is nothing you can do," Hander answered, shocking the villagers in front of it.

"And is Smashland doomed?!" a pink wearing, fairy wing flapping creature asked.

"Can anybody help, Hander?" Zelda yelled.

"There is still a hope. A star warrior traveling through space, whose name is Darky," Hander answered.

"Darky," Zelda calmly repeated.

"Yea Darky!" the boy smiled.

A laugh caused them to look over, the vehicle stopping. "That's trash your talking, Hander," Marth smirked. "No such thing as Darky."

"That's right, your full of dead hands!" Roy added.

"Hander can see the future," the statue simply stated.

Marth laughed before daring, "Then why don't you predict what's gonna happen when I press this here button?"

"I predict that you will not push it," Hander simply replied.

"Hey Roy did you hear that?" Marth laughed, hitting said's head a lot. "Well, I predict your dead wrong." He put his eye into the redictal, and pointed it at Hander.

Suddenly, a white flash stopped him and caused everyone to look up. A white meteor rushed through the sky, before coming close to the ground. It smashed through trees, scaring some of the sheep, before coming to a complete stop at the top of a small hill and edge of a cliff.

_..._

The creatures who went to see Hander gasped, looking at the steaming starship, even the king and his advisor. The ship opened, shocking them and Roy taking a step back. A black ball was left struggling, before it popped out and uncurled on the rocks under it. However, it was face down. Zelda went to grab it, but Marth got in the way and picked it up himself. He turned it around before dropping it.

"Looks like an alien invader," Marth scoffed.

"Cut it with your sword!" Roy exclaimed.

"Wait a second!" Zelda snapped, putting her hand out before the king could do so. "Let's see what it is!" She walked up to it. "Are you a space alien?"

The creature yawned, wiping the dirt off before noticing her.

"It's gotta be impossible, but your name couldn't happen to be Darky?" Zelda asked.

A high-pitched, female voice happily chirped, "Darky! Darky!" as the creature pushed itself to her height. Zelda gasped.

_That's Darky?_ the boy thought.

_The star warrior?_ the turtle-ish creature thought.

_It's so...black!_ the woman thought.

Marth then stepped on it, the creature curling up into its ball like shape. He laughed before stating, "Some warrior. Now stand back. This girl's going into orbit!"

"No!" Zelda chirped. "Please don't!"

Marth slashed it with a tipper, causing it to fly into a nearby valley.

"Well, that seemed unnecessary," the turtle remarked as they looked over the edge.

"Why did you do you have to clobber that Darky?" the woman hissed.

"The king just saved you all from a public messence!" Roy snapped.

"Yea, Darky must of been the monster that's been eating up all the sheep," Marth added.

"I hope that little black one's alright," the woman sighed.

"I'll go see," Zelda chirped.

"Me too," the boy chirped, following her. The two flying creatures with fairy wings followed.

"Good riddance, I say," Marth snapped.

Once a bit down, Zelda called, "Darky! Just hang on! We're coming down to help you!" Zelda then started down, putting her foot on a rock, but it slipped, causing her to fall down.

At that moment, Darky awoke, quickly noticing the falling human. Glowing light blue, it hovered it a bit from where it woke up, rounded claws up. Zelda crashed into it, but it held, the two turning towards a spike. However, Darky managed to start hovering again, saving them from a most certain death. She tossed the girl aside, still hovering.

"Darky just saved my life…" Zelda quickly realized.

As the boy jumped down, he stated, "A monster wouldn't have done that, Zelda."

"You're right, Ike," the blue fairy winged creature replied.

"Maybe Darky is a star warrior," the pink winged creature added.

"Impossible, Nanala," Zelda snapped, dusting herself. "Warriors are big and strong not glowly and soft." As she said that, Darky wandered passed her and up a nearby path.

"Hey Darky, where you going?" Ike asked, jumping down from the rock he was on. Darky started running, being followed by the others. "Hey, Darky, wait for us!"

"He doesn't understand!" the blue flying creature said.

"Don't let her get away, Popolo!" Nanala added.

"Some warrior," Zelda blinked.

After a bit, Darky got to a top of a hill that overlooked the whole town. The other four came up to her.

"This is Spirit Town," Nanala said.

"And the people are called Spirits," Ike added. Darky dashed, only to run into Zelda and curl into a ball.

"My parents work for the king and we live in a castle," Zelda said as Darky uncurled itself on the ground. "In case you were wondering, my name's Zelda."

Darky then attempted to say, "Name Zelda." She gasped. "Name Zelda!"

"And I'm her brother, Ike!" the boy smiled, coming up to them and Darky looking at him.

"Ike," Darky repeated.

"And we're their friends, Popolo," the blue one started.

"And Nanala!" the pink one finished.

"Popolo, Nanala?" she repeated.

"Guessing Darky must be a baby warrior!" Ike exclaimed. The group laughed.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called, causing them to gasp, other than Darky, who stood up. Turned out to be Marth. "Get outta my way, I'll get that monster!"

The four of them gasped before dashing away, leaving a confused Darky behind. The vehicle crashed into Darky, making her tumble down the hill. The vehicle came down the hill, Darky looking at it. It shot at her, landing, making her fly a bit ahead in the road. Having a right mind, she started to run away from it. Shots rained around her, the vehicle on her tail.

Then, a lucky shot caused Darky to fly into a watermelon field.

Running from the top of the hill, Ike yelled, "Knock it off!"

"It's not a monster!" Zelda added.

"She ran into that watermelon patch," Marth plainly said, ignoring them and pointing at it. Roy slightly laughed, the two going through.

Suddenly, Zelda and Ike appeared, holding watermelons. The two freaked, the vehicle stopping as the watermelons hit their faces.

"We're not going to let you hurt our friend Darky!" Zelda snapped, arms crossed.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm the king," Marth growled as Roy got the watermelon off his head.

"Wait, I have an idea," Roy said before whispering it into the king's ear.

"That's a good one, Roy," Marth muttered. He ripped the watermelon off and faced the kids. "There's more than one way to skin a Darky." Laughing, they drove off.

"Wonder where they're off too," the man in red wondered.

"Hey, are you kids alright?" the blonde asked.

"Yea, but where's Darky?" Zelda replied. "Darky! Darky! Darky, where are you?" She wandered across the field, soon pushing back some leaves and finding her. The others came up behind her.

Using weird yet shiny blue snake like claws, she grabbed a watermelon and brought it towards her. Then, randomly, it was absorbed and she looked at them.

_..._

Night was starting to fall and the group was inside the mayor's house. "As the mayor of Spirit Town, I know I speak for everyone when I say that we're pleased and proud to welcome our honored guest, the mighty Star Warrior Darky," the man in red said. Darky looked around, confused.

"I can speak for myself, thank you," the blonde hissed.

"We all know that, Chief Isaac," the mayor replied.

"Let's hurry up and eat," Ike complained.

"Darky doesn't understand what you're saying, anyways," Zelda added.

"Then let's dig in, shall we?" the mayor hummed.

Suddenly, a wind effect was heard and the food glowed. It was grabbed by blue like snakes, quickly being absorbed into Darky. Everyone watched, shocked. Calmly, the glowing slowed down as it was processed. Then, the plates, blows, and silverware were spit out. Darky hummed in happiness.

"I knew I shoulda started eating," Ike growled.

"Hey, what's the big idea, Darky?!" Zelda snapped. Darky looked on, confused, before running out of the room. "Darky, wait!" Zelda and Ike quickly followed her out of the room, along with Popolo and Nanala.

They went outside of the building, looking around before taking off.

A bit away, Darky stared at the bones of sheep in front of it as the four came up to her.

"Did you do this?" Zelda asked, looking at Darky.

"Maybe Darky is the monster," Nanala chirped, somehow not shaking.

"We can't stay here, come on!" Zelda exclaimed before grabbing Darky and running off. The others quickly followed.

They came to a nearby shed, quickly shutting the door. Zelda, Ike, Popolo and Nanala looked at Darky. "You are the one who ate up all those sheep, aren't ya?" Ike chirped.

"If you tell us the truth, maybe we could help you out!" Zelda added as Darky looked between the two, confused.

"But if you don't you're history!" Ike added.

"Hey!" an unfamiliar voice chirped, causing Zelda to shush them. "Let's check out this shack!"

Some odd not understandable voice chirped as Zelda ran over and covered Darky with an empty potato sack.

The door was then kicked opened by the two, one in black robes and the other wearing white armor.

"It's Zelda!" the one in white said.

Some odd noises then the black robed one added, "Ike."

"Hi Chrom hi Robin," Ike chirped.

"What are you two doing here?" Zelda asked.

Robin chirped something they couldn't tell before Chrom said, "We're looking for a fellow called Darky."

"Hey, that's funny, so are we," Zelda replied, Popolo and Nanala looking at the moving bag behind her.

"But he's sure not in here!" Ike added as the twins looked back at the two.

"I am not so sure," a voice chirped, Chrom and Robin walking out of the way. The figure was shadowed as it came closer, causing Zelda to gasp. Cape around it, she looked with a yellow glow through her mask at the four. She walked forward, causing Zelda to shake.

Suddenly, a jump, a sword being drawn, and Zelda moving out of the way to let the sword strike the sack. It was lifted up, revealing a startled and confused Darky. She froze, sword touching the ground. Darky blinked, the two staring.

"It is… true," she gasped, eyes glowing a shining green. She turned to leave, cape flowing. The group was stunned before Zelda ran out. Once out, Ike and Darky followed.

"Please, Lucina!" Zelda started.

"Don't tell the king!" Ike added.

"The King is not the problem," Lucina stated. "For now. Now we have to find the real monster."

Something exploded, causing Zelda, Ike, and Lucina to look the way it came from. Darky looked over as well, just to see a smoke cloud rising from a part of the castle. Darky then started off, looking at the smoke, then another explosion.

Marth chirped in surprise, a piece landing on his head. A bolt hit Roy, making him hiss. "How am I supposed to fix this if I don't have the owner's manual?" Roy asked, looking at Marth.

He was then hit as Marth said, "Be careful with this starship, flame brain. Once we get it fixed we can send Darky back where she came from." Quickly, he noticed a small blue case.

He picked it up as Roy asked, "Ouh, what's that?" Marth opened it, revealing a shining blue star. He took it out and smiled.

"I can tack this up in my dressing room," Marth scoffed.

"Wait, Sire, we may need that!" Roy countered.

"You just take care of business," Marth chirped, hitting him a few times. "And I'll take care of this star." He walked into the castle, leaving Roy behind.

"Why does he have to be so abusive?" Roy wondered to himself once the king was gone. "Self esteem issues, anyone." Quickly, he noticed Darky floating next to him. As she dropped down, Roy said, "Well this is a pleasant surprise! I was just tryin to fix your starship for ya." Darky grabbed the empty case, before jumping towards Roy. "Not my fault," Roy replied. Darky then ran into the castle.

_..._

Marth looked at the little octopus. As he turned and walk away, he said, "I order a monster and I end up with a wimp." The octopus's eyes turned green, dropping the bone it was holding. "I expect to spend my cash for this new monster ordering system so I can fill my fish tank." He sat on the throne, pushing a button on it.

The room became dark, some sort of system appearing out of the ground in front of him. A screen came down and turned on, revealing a man with brown hair, peach skin, and wearing blue and white clothes. "Welcome to Vampire Enterprises, King Marth. How can I assist you?" the person asked.

"Look friend, I don't like to complain, but I paid you folks a lot for an octopus monster and it turned out to be a little shrimp," Marth snapped.

"Just give it time, your highness, and I guarantee that little shrimp will grow on you," the person darkly said

"Alright," Marth growled, pressing a button to make the system and screen disappear and turn the lights back on. He stood up and walked over to the octopus.

The octopus spat some ink, hanging on the edge of the tank, eyes glowing. Quickly, Marth's eyes fell to the same green as the octopus's eyes from staring.

Darky entered the room, stopping and looking at Marth. He turned around, gave an evil laugh, and rose his sword. Darky frowned, taking a step back. He ran before trying to strike with his sword. It missed, so he tried again, and she dodged again. This happened a few more times.

Down a nearby hallway, Zelda called, "Darky!" The two stopped, her gasping as Marth landed a tipper and sent Darky flying onto the wall. This happened a few more times, the turtle-ish creature and woman appearing.

As the woman gasped, the turtle-ish creature said, "Look, it's Darky."

"She's getting pricked by the king!" the woman added. Suddenly, Marth crashed into a pillar, the star flying out and towards them. Zelda quickly picked it up, her and Ike looking at it.

"Get away!" Lucina's voice filled the air, a shadow now looming over them. Quickly, the three moved, the pillar collapsing.

As she pushed herself up, Zelda said, "Hey, you're on our side."

"Look out!" Lucina added, pointing at the octopus. It grew in size, quickly transforming into the monster the people talked about. The two gasped as it filled the room. Darky wavered, shaking in either shock or fear.

"That must be the monster that ate up all the sheep!" Ike exclaimed.

"Yes, and it has taken control of the king!" Lucina quickly added.

Its hair like tentacles broke through the walls, destroying and clinging to many pillars. From Spirit Village, the citizens watched as the octopus brought the castle into its grip. "It's going to destroy the castle!" a random creature exclaimed.

Just then, Marth sat up, shook his head, then quickly noticed the giant octopus in front of him. He then yelled, "Holy Calamari." He turned tail and ran.

"Go back in your tank, you overgrown appetizer!" Roy yelled, only to be crushed by Marth.

Picking him up by the neck, Marth demanded, "Where the hell is the receipt for that thing because I want that money back!"

"You better leave, Sire," Lucina cut in, stepping in front of them. Chrom and Robin started towards the beast, only to be hit away by its limb like hand. It crushed the ceiling before a tentacle went to follow Zelda and Ike. Another followed, Zelda looking up to see it. Somehow running faster, Marth and Roy past, with Roy hanging onto the other. The tentacle stopped the two, throwing them back.

Roy and Marth hid behind a pillar that was behind Darky, who was still shocked staring at the beast. She then ran over to Zelda and Ike, before standing in front of them with hands out.

"Darky," Zelda started before the tentacle started wrapping them. Then, little octopi then came out from the tentacles, startling the two of them. Darky ran up to them, only to start getting beat up.

"That's it!" Marth grinned, laughing and getting an odd look from Roy. Roy then muttered something under his breath.

Suddenly, Darky started turning a sickening white color, getting hit one more time before getting smashed by a rock. "Oh no," Zelda breathed, star in her hand and star glowing the same sickening white. Darky weakly tried getting up, only to be knocked down again.

"Where did you get that?" Lucina asked, motioning towards the star.

"This? King Marth dropped it," Zelda answered. "Why?"

"That is the warp star, the source of Darky's power," Lucina explained. Zelda gasped as the star flashed between the sickening white and its normal blue as Darky turned back to black and started running. The octopi followed him.

"Darky!" Zelda yelled before running after them.

"Zelda, look out!" Ike chirped, reaching out but not following. They ran through an intersection, Darky and the octopi going up the stairs while Zelda went down the hall next to it. The two went up different sets of stairs, but Darky stopped at a balcony. One of the giant octopus's tentacles smashed the rest of the tower as it broke through the roof. It faced Darky, the small octopi surrounding.

On a tower on the other side of the octopus, Zelda jumped on the ledge of the balcony and raised up the warp star. "Darky!" Zelda called. Darky quickly noticed and smiled hugely.

Suddenly, she glowed again, the blue snakes released, and a wind effect came in. The blue snakes grabbed the small octopi, absorbing them and sending their power down to Darky, before taking another. Zelda and Ike almost got blown off by the wind, but the snakes keep grabbing, draining, and going. Soon, there was no small octopi left and the snakes disappeared.

"She absorbed them!" Ike exclaimed, looking.

"Just like she did at that dinner!" Zelda noticed.

"It is her classic defence: Phazon Drain!" Lucina informed. Then, the giant octopus spit out fire versions of the octopi, flaming towards Darky. Glowing again, she jumped up and started clawing at the flaming octopi, knocking them away. Ike and Zelda cheered, Lucina silently watching. The octopus put its tentacles up, more flaming octopi coming. Darky had landed on the small platform, glowing gone. They went after her, but the snakes came out, wind started, and the flaming octopi absorbed. Ike and Zelda gasped, along with Marth, Roy, Popolo, and Nanala, who were on the ground watching.

The blue snakes stopped, Darky processing the absorbed creatures. She then jumped up, a light coming to form a glowing emerald. It stuck to her head, a ponytail of pink and blue flames coming out. On her chest and neck, flames came out like the hair of a male lion. Her hands glowed with the flames.

"That is Darky's copy ability," Lucina started. "After draining an attack, Darky can transform herself. Darky has now become, Flame Darky!" Darky landed, fire flaring. The octopus spit fire at Darky, who was unaffected and drained the fire itself from the air. It was then roared back, burning the octopus.

Once done, it lifted itself to face her. "Darky!" Zelda yelled and threw the warp star. Darky then jumped onto the warp star, a claw gripping the edge of it. The octopus tried flaming Darky down, but failed, so sent a tentacle to chase Darky around the tower Zelda, Ike, and Lucina were on. It pulled back once it saw Darky again, watching. The fire flared, her roaring once again, spitting fire so strong that it started to push it away.

It grabbed a tower, trying to stay down as the fire streamed. Then, it lost grip and was sent flying, whimpering a cry as it was blasted away. Darky jumped up, lost the fire ability, then broke the star, landing in front of Zelda, Ike, Popolo, Nanala, the turtle-ish creature, and the woman. Behind the cheering two stood Marth, Roy, and Lucina. "There ors my refund," Marth growled, Roy looking over boredly.

_..._

Look back from the telescope, the person looked back. "Well, it seems like their soft black visitor is a star warrior after all," the person said. The creature in the background laughed, the outside of a huge, caped man.

_..._

Darky stood in front of her starship, the people of Spirit Town standing nearby. "I wish you would of stayed around a little longer, Darky," Zelda said. Darky hummed, wandering over to her starship. Stopping, she sadly looked back. Zelda turned around. "I hate long goodbyes, so just get on your ship and go." Sadly, Darky got into her ship, slightly curling as the glass closed. She looked at Zelda, who was looking at her with a sad look. The ship floated up, then flew. "Goodbye, Darky!" Zelda yelled, she and her brother running a bit. Darky looked out and waved. "Thanks for saving us!"

"Come back and visit!" Ike added.

Behind some trees, Marth laughed before saying, "We're making sure that don't happen."

"Goodbye for good!" Roy hissed as Marth laughed and he pushed down the lever. Something in the ship went haywire, causing the ship to crash down towards them. It exploded, causing darky to be flung back towards the four.

They gasped as Marth muttered, "I think I've been star struck." He and Roy looked at each other before Roy started being chased with a sword on his tail. Ike, Zelda, Popolo, and Nanala laughed, watching.

"Well, looks like you won't be leaving, Darky," Zelda stated. "You wanna stay with us?" Darky happily chirped.


End file.
